


Real Life Fantasy

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Crush, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Facials, Feminization, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Tyler has always found AJ attractive, even back in his TNA days with his short hair and babyface. But when AJ began to grow out his hair and develop a nice beard for himself, that put him at the absolute pinnacle of hotness on Tyler’s mental chart. It’s a scale from 1 to 10, with 1 being Jerry Lawler and 10 being AJ Styles, and even then it’s not entirely accurate because he thinks AJ broke the scale. It's much easier to see AJ on the screen but it's another thing entirely to be working in the same company as him and Tyler doesn't know how he's supposed to function in his beautiful presence.





	1. crazy stupid love

**Author's Note:**

> i just think aj and tyler would look really nice together!! aj reminds of the hot, divorced, redneck dad that lives next door and tyler's that barely legal twink who's willing to do anything for him. i've shipped this weird pairing for awhile but lately i've felt a huge amount of inspiration to write a little fic series for them so here it is!

**January 24th, 2016**

 

Tyler watches the Royal Rumble match in the back with Xavier, having been thrown out of the match quite early on as planned. It was only a few minutes but he’s glad to even be in the match in the first place. Especially when he comes out right after _AJ fucking Styles._ He knows it was the hot topic of the dirtsheets, that AJ would be coming to WWE after a successful stint in New Japan and would presumably be set to debut in the Rumble, but it’s another thing for it to actually happen.

He frowns a little when AJ is thrown out of the match, reaching his hand back to fully take his hair out of the bun it was in. He put on a phenomenal show though! I mean, talk about a _debut,_ that was definitely going to get people talking. It’s great that AJ is in WWE now. Seriously, it is, but there’s just one small, teensy weensy problem with it, now that AJ and Tyler are going to be working in the same company - Tyler’s gigantic fucking crush on him.

He’s always found AJ attractive, even back in his TNA days with his short hair and babyface. But when AJ started growing out his hair and developed a nice beard for himself, that put him at the absolute _pinnacle_ of hotness on Tyler’s mental chart. It’s a scale from 1 to 10, with 1 being Jerry Lawler and 10 being AJ Styles, and even then it’s not entirely accurate because he thinks AJ broke the scale. And being out there in the ring with him, even if it was only for a few minutes, really fucked with Tyler as it was the first time he was ever graced with AJ’s beautiful presence.

He even got a good look at his ass up close. Definitely much better to look at in person. Which is why it’s bad they’re working together, because Tyler is infinitely going to be distracted around him and he’s just going to make a fool out of himself and sure, he knows he’s incredibly good looking but his good looks will only get him so far when he doesn’t fucking know how to talk to the hottest guy in the world at all.

 

“So it’s pretty cool, huh?” Xavier asks.

Yeah, AJ and his ass is pretty cool. But that’s not what Xavier is talking about.

“Hmm?” Tyler raises his eyebrows, looking over to his friend. “What is?”

“That your crush is finally here in WWE?”

Ah, it is what Xavier is talking about. Tyler hates him and doesn’t know why he’s friends with him at all (actually it’s because Xavier is the coolest guy he knows and Tyler can trust him with anything).

 _“Shut up.”_ Tyler whines, hiding his face in his hands.

That’s another thing. Xavier knows about Tyler’s crush on AJ, always has, and he likes to tease him for it because he and AJ are kind of tight. And everytime Tyler is teased for it, he just wants to curl up and hide somewhere. He can’t help his crush on AJ Styles, he really can’t. He’s so buff and he has such a sexy body and he seems like the type of guy that can just pin Tyler down and fuck the shit out of him but treat Tyler with the utmost care afterwards. You know, the textbook definition of _daddy_. Oh god, he was such a daddy. A ruggedly handsome, redneck daddy that would be perfect for an extremely willing, pretty twink like Tyler.

If only Tyler wasn't so hopeless.

 

“I can introduce you to him, you know.” Xavier points out. “All I gotta do is take you up by gorilla, tell AJ all about how hot and single you are, and boom, happy ending.”

“No, no, no.” Tyler shakes his head quickly. “That’s a disaster waiting to happen."

“You really don’t think AJ would like you?”

Tyler purses his lips, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the floor. “I don’t know… maybe. Maybe not. Most likely he won’t.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know!” Tyler exclaims, looking back up to Xavier with a slight blush at his tiny outburst. “I-I don’t know. It’s just a crush, I’ll get over it.”

“Mmhm.” Xavier raises a knowing eyebrow. “You’ve been crushing on him for years, my boy.”

“Have not!”

“Have too.”

“I have _not.”_

“You have _too.”_

“Whatever.” Tyler flips his hair back rather dramatically and stands up. “I’m going to the boy’s room.”

“Gonna jerk it where no one can watch?” Xavier smirks, laughing as Tyler begins to gently swat at his shoulders.

“You’re so mean, stop it!” Tyler groans before he stomps away. “I’m going now!”

“Alright brother, have a good time not jerking off.”

Tyler rolls his eyes as he leaves Xavier’s locker room, out into the main hallway. He actually doesn’t mind the teasing too much, just doesn’t like how it’s a reminder that he’ll never really have AJ. Even if Xavier insists on introducing them to each other, Tyler intends on avoiding AJ totally - it’s not his fault. Okay, yeah it is. It’s AJ’s fault for being so ridiculously good looking and having that hot, Southern accent and thick thighs, a thick ass, thick body all over, and god knows how thick his cock must be and Tyler _loves_  thick cocks but that’s just a pretty picture painted in his head, something that’ll always stay a picture and not an actual figment of reality.

But then he bumps into the pretty picture in his head.

 

“Woah, first day and I’m already runnin’ into people!” AJ chuckles softly, flipping his hair back. “Hey man, sorry ‘bout that. Just a bit hyped from the Rumble. Hey, you’re Tyler Breeze, right?”

Oh no, is he Tyler Breeze? Wait, yes he is. He’s losing his mind already just being around AJ! He even smells good too despite sharing the ring with a bunch of other guys, like… cinnamon, he thinks. Cinnamon aftershave, probably. Whatever it is, it smells amazing and Tyler wants to just lean forward and indulge himself in the scent but they literally just met so that’d be creepy. Tyler can’t help but check AJ out now that the man is fully in front of him, his built torso covered in a sheen of sweat that only help his abs to glisten underneath the hallway lights, and his tights have ridden down just a bit to show off his hip bones that much more. Tyler really wants to just drop down to his knees right now and press kisses along them before pulling those tights down completely to suck his cock but that would also be creepy.

Of course, so is not replying to AJ’s question so he could check him out instead. But Tyler’s mind isn’t exactly working properly at the moment.

“You alright?” AJ chuckles, but there seems to be just a tinge of worry in his voice, like he actually thinks something might be wrong with Tyler. Or Tyler is overthinking it and AJ is just asking because Tyler is, admittedly, acting very weird.

“I gotta go.” Tyler says quickly, turning the other way. “Uh, n-nice to meet you!”

AJ furrows his eyebrows together in confusion as he watches Tyler walk away, tilting his head to observe his movements as Tyler turns back to him again.

“I-I was going your way… to the bathroom, I don’t know why I was going back the way I came…” He swallows, eyes scanning over AJ’s body once more before he suddenly rushes past him. “Bye!”

 _That was so embarrassing._ He already made an idiot out of himself in front of his huge crush and they were only talking for not even a minute? Must be a new record.

 

Tyler instantly makes a note to splash his face with cold water when he gets to the restroom because after that meeting with AJ Styles, he’s uncomfortably hot and tense. Is it always going to be like this with AJ around? As if Tyler wasn’t having a hard time in WWE already trying to get on TV more, now he needs deal with acting like a normal person in front of AJ and that’s a lot harder than you think.

Just as hard as Tyler is about to be if he doesn’t wash up and distract himself.

* * *

**January 25th, 2016**

 

“Nervous?”

Allen is pulled out from his current thoughts by his opponent for the evening, grinning when his mind fully reels in the question before giving the blonde his attention. “Somewhat, yeah, but it’s the same thing I’ve always been doing - just in front of a lot more people.”

“It’s a lot better to perform for thousands of people instead of ten of them and their dogs in some rundown arena, isn’t it?”

“Shut up, man.” Allen laughs, shoving Jericho’s shoulder. “Besides, you’ve been in New Japan, you know their crowd is nothin’ like that.”

Chris is right though - it’s a thousand times better. New Japan treated Allen kindly, with more care than TNA has ever done to him in his lengthy stay there, but nothing will ever beat being in WWE. People might talk about how New Japan has the best wrestling and best character work and depending on who you ask, it’s true, but WWE is the top dog in the industry. It’s everybody’s dream to make it big in WWE, or at least step foot into this behemoth of a wrest- _sports entertainment_ company.

With Allen, WWE was his utmost priority. Well, making a lot of money to sustain a good living is, but working for WWE secures that stability he wants and has been searching for. He gave up hope on the dream about the seventh time they tried to negotiate a contract deal that just didn’t work out, or Allen called them up wanting a chance only to be rejected. The dream turned into a fantasy that Allen would often wonder about, thinking to himself on what would happen if he made it into WWE ten years ago, or five years, or five weeks ago. But he doesn’t have to wonder anymore.

His dream is a reality now.

 

“Just giving you a hard time, man, you know how I am.” Chris chuckles, sitting on top of the trunk placed against the wall. “So you debuted last night, how was it? Make any new friends yet?”

“Debut was nice, the making new friends part was mostly nice-”

“Mostly?” Chris asks. “Is there a story here? Allen, pray tell.”

“It’s nothing, seriously, I bumped into Tyler Breeze and said hi to him but he looked at me like I had three heads.” Allen purses his lips as he thinks back to last night with Tyler’s odd behavior. “But other than that, it was nice.”

And Tyler is a very nice looking dude. Allen hasn’t exactly been catching up on his career or anything but he’s seen enough snippets to get a sense of who Tyler is and what he’s like in the ring. And Tyler is a very flashy wrestler with a stylistic offense who is _insanely_  gorgeous and has definitely earned the nickname “Prince Pretty”. Allen tends to go for guys that are older and a bit bigger, but make no mistake, he’s definitely a twink chaser as well. Especially now that he’s older and no longer a twink himself, he’s been going after them a lot more - perhaps his taste in men have changed over time.

As gorgeous as Tyler is though, he acted real weird towards Allen in their very first interaction together and his behavior then doesn’t fit that of someone who’s called Prince Pretty! Or maybe Tyler just plain out doesn’t like him but either way, it leaves Allen confused. He’s not too interested in Tyler to pursue it though - just let bygones be bygones. There’re more twinks in the sea.

 

“Really?” Chris scrunches his face up, looking down the hall to see the pretty boy himself, laughing it up with the New Day. “Well… he is pretty shy, but he’s usually nice from what I’ve heard.”

“I can’t see him being shy though.” Allen shakes his head, following Chris’ eyesight to see Tyler twerking with Kofi. He scoffs at the juxtaposition of their conversation and Tyler’s actions, looking back to Chris. “See, right there. He look shy to you?”

“Tyler’s close to those guys.” Chris points out. “Isn’t close to you at all. But I bet you’d like him to get close.”

Allen rolls his eyes, hitting Chris’ shoulder again. “Do not.”

“Do too."

“Just because he’s super hot, don’t mean I wanna do anything with him.” Allen notes, backing away from the trunk. “C’mon, we gotta go out soon.”

“Allen and Tyler sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-”

“Knock it off!”

“You should knock Tyler off the ground. Onto your dick.”

“Seriously, I’m gonna stiff you in the ring if you don’t stop.”

“Not as stiff as you are for Tyler when-”

Allen shoves Chris onto the ground after that before running away with a maniacal laughter, Chris racing after him and shouting about how he’s going to get that crazy redneck and prevent him from attending anymore NASCAR events in the future - forgetting the fact that Allen doesn’t know a thing about NASCAR at all, nor does he even drive a pickup truck or whatever redneck stereotype is usually applied to him, but it’s better than hearing Chris go on and on about Allen’s “crush” on Tyler Breeze.

Because he isn’t crushing on Tyler. Allen thinks he’s hot, wouldn’t mind fucking him if he had the chance, but he’s not going to dedicate most of his time to thinking about him. Not when he has to think about his new career in WWE and prove to everybody just why he’s earned the nickname of The Phenomenal One.


	2. two of hearts

**February 14th, 2016**

 

Time to travel to Anaheim! Six fucking hours of dealing with bad drivers and bad traffic, Tyler just knows it’s going to be a blast. Actually, it becomes a lot more bearable to deal with if he’s driving with Xavier, who could probably make a stint in prison seem like a nice vacation. Dude just knows how to make anything fun and to turn a bad situation into a good one - the power of positivity isn’t just a gimmick with him. Also, it’s Valentine’s Day. Tyler has _never_  had a bad Valentine’s Day.

 

“Tyler, hurry your pretty blonde ass up!” Xavier calls out as he bangs on Tyler’s hotel door.

Tyler just wishes Xavier could send positive vibes to him right now. If he did, maybe he wouldn’t be fussing so much over what to do with his hair.

“Hold on!” Tyler shouts back, scrunching his face in concentration as he decides to put his hair in a low bun. He knows they’re not really going out, nor is he dressed for it as he’s wearing black sweatpants and a blue jacket, but he still wants to look his best. Tyler feels better knowing he looks good, okay? He doesn’t do it for anybody else, he does it for _him._

“I get it, you wanna look good, but we gotta get to the parking garage soon to meet up with AJ.”

Tyler’s eyes widen at the mention of AJ’s name, scrambling to grab his luggage and rolling it quickly to the door. Who the hell approved that?! AJ and Tyler? In the same car together? Inches apart? What’s Tyler going to do? How is he going to make it through this? So on top of bad drivers and bad traffic, he needs to deal with being in AJ’s vicinity for six hours without fainting.

Tyler simply can not accept this. He needs to go to Xavier right now and tell him to tell AJ to hitch another ride. AJ has plenty of friends on the roster! He can ride with Jericho, Roman, Charlotte… and those are just three names off the top of his head but _everybody_  likes AJ. Tyler can’t really blame them because he likes AJ, _really_  likes AJ, but it’s not in a friendly way. It’s in a “you’re super duper hot and I need to ride the hell out of you” sort of way. Why does AJ want to ride with Xavier and him specifically? Didn’t he learn in church to show others mercy or… whatever?

 

Xavier grins as Tyler slams the door open, looking the blonde up and down before he steps back to give him room. “That sure got your ass moving.”

“Oh, we’re not actually… driving with AJ?”

Yes! It was just a tactic to get Tyler out of his room! What a dirty trick.

“No, we are.”

And Tyler wishes it was still a dirty trick and not an unfortunate reality.

Tyler whines, dropping his luggage and stomping his feet rather petulantly. “Can’t he drive with somebody else? Why does he need to drive with us?”

“Damn, I thought you’d be all over this.” Xavier admits, rolling his things down the hall. “You get to be in a car with AJ for six hours, sounds like a dream come true for you.”

“It’s a nightmare.” Tyler mumbles, following after his best friend after picking up his luggage.

“Are you still beating yourself up from that time at the Royal Rumble?”

“No!” Tyler quickly defends, eyes shifting back and forth before he ducks his head. “Fine, maybe a little bit.”

He looked so stupid! Tyler blew AJ off so he wouldn’t say anything stupid and yet he did anyways! Not to mention he went the entirely wrong way and had to face AJ to go the way he was intending to - it was a whole clusterfuck of stupidity and Tyler wants to just forget about it but good ol’ Xavier just had to remind him.

“Dude, I doubt AJ is even still thinking about that. Bet he’s moved on by now.” Xavier assures him, walking with Tyler into the elevator.

“Bet he hasn’t…” Tyler mumbles, pouting down at the floor.

“Bet he has. He’ll probably understand if he knew that you liked him.”

“And he’ll _never_  know that.” Tyler speaks in a low tone, looking back up to Xavier with a pleading look in his eyes. “Don’t tell him. Please.”

AJ will find out about Tyler’s crush on him the day Tyler dies. Which will be _because_ AJ found out about Tyler’s crush on him.

“I wasn’t going to, Breeze, I gotchu!” Xavier smiles, patting Tyler’s shoulder in a soothing fashion. “I just like teasing you about it, you know that.”

Yeah, well, it’s mean. Tyler would love for nothing more than to just walk up to AJ and be like, _“hey, I’m hot, you’re hot, let’s makeout”,_ but he’s not confident enough for that, not with AJ, anyways.

Thankfully, the discussion about AJ settles down as Tyler and Xavier get to talking about the newest video game releases instead, the both of them incredibly hyped for Street Fighter 5. There’s also that indie game shown last year at E3 that’s coming out this month, Unravel, was it? The game with that adorable little yarn person that absolutely stole Tyler’s heart, much like how AJ stole his in the instant they locked eye contact with each other.

Tyler wishes he could go back to the time when he wasn’t crushing on AJ so hard. It was a crush but a mild one, one he didn’t have to think about too much considering they were in different companies and it’s not like AJ would even make it to WWE, which is unfortunate but WWE just has petty vendettas against TNA stars for some reason but haha, guess who debuts #3 at the Rumble! AJ Styles himself. So now it’s no longer an innocent crush and Tyler needs AJ like, _now._ Ironic considering he wants to be as far away from AJ as possible. He feels like he’d only act on his crush if AJ showed interest and Tyler thinks he squandered that at the Royal Rumble.

Tyler and Xavier make it to the parking garage and Tyler stops in his tracks when he sees AJ, dressed in a grey muscle tank and a black baseball cap with black sweatpants. Even when he isn’t dressed to impress, he still impresses Tyler with his sheer natural beauty. He’s texting away on his phone, oblivious to his surroundings, and it means Tyler can look at him freely. It’s when his eyes wander down to look at AJ’s crotch that AJ looks up from his phone, face brightening up when he sees the two men, but it’s his voice that brings Tyler out from his trance.

 

“Hey, what took ya so long!” AJ laughs as he grabs Xavier’s hand, pulling him in for a one armed hug.

 _“This one_  had to doll himself up.” Xavier teases, giving Tyler a knowing look.

“I did not.” Tyler blushes, keeping his eyes set on Xavier. He doesn’t wanna look at AJ at all, doesn’t wanna give away what he’s really thinking right now, which is how much he wants to pull AJ’s sweats down and-

“Whether you did or not… you look good.” AJ grins. “I’d say it’s worth the wait.”

Hold those blowjob thoughts, did  AJ _actually fucking compliment him?_  Tyler gives the older man his attention and if he wasn’t trying his best to maintain his composure, he’d be fainting at the way AJ winks at him once their eyes make contact.

Lord Jesus Christ, please take him now. Maybe Tyler hasn’t screwed anything up at all! Or AJ is just being nice to him to appease Xavier, somebody he actually _does_  get along with. Oh, Tyler wishes he knew for sure what was going on!

One side of Tyler’s mouth quirks in a grin and he bites down on his bottom lip, bringing one of his hands up to hide his mouth. “I, um, th-thanks… thank you, I mean.”

Xavier narrows his eyes at Tyler with a scheming grin before he looks to AJ, who actually seems to be blushing a tad himself. He huffs a breath through his nose and rolls his eyes, deliberately moving in between the two so he could go to the back, opening the door. “Anyways, I’ll take the back so I guess you two can sit up front, argue over who gets to drive.”

“NO.” Tyler’s eyes widen as he looks to Xavier, shaking his head. “I-I mean… I wanna lie down. In the back.”

He wants to lie down and escape into this nice fantasy world he’s concocted for himself. In this world, he and AJ are together and Tyler never says stupid things, doesn’t do anything to make himself look weird. Tyler’s on AJ’s lap, more specifically straddling one of his legs, and AJ has a hand slipped underneath the back of Tyler’s sweatpants to grope his ass. He’s mouthing at Tyler’s neck, marking it up to let Tyler know that he belongs to _him,_ he’s Tyler’s daddy and nobody else, and Tyler will moan and thread his fingers into AJ’s hair before begging his daddy to fuck him.

But he can’t do that because Xavier has already set up shop in the backseat. Damn him, he did this on purpose!

 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me.” AJ comments, helping to put Tyler’s luggage in the back of the car. “Don’t worry though, I ain’t gonna bite ya.”

_Why not?_

Tyler swallows and nods, watching as AJ’s strong arms stow away his luggage. Tyler can easily do it himself but it’s strangely hot watching AJ lift things… watching the muscles in his arm flex slightly… wishing those muscled up arms were wrapped around his waist instead…

AJ puts his stuff in next and slams the back of the car door closed, leaning back against it. “So do you wanna drive or me?” He asks, taking the cap off his head and swishing his hair, running his fingers through it.

Tyler watches, mesmerized as AJ fixes his gorgeous hair. Even his own hair isn’t as luxurious as AJ’s brown locks… his hair looks so soft, so easily tuggable. Other people might say AJ’s hair is too long but Tyler’s hair is longer than his and nobody has said anything about it so what’s the deal? More guys should have a soccer mom haircut!

AJ blinks a few times when he’s met with silence, taking a deep breath as he puts the cap back on his head. “It’s cool, I’ll drive.” He says, leaning back off the car to pat Tyler’s shoulder. “C’mon, Breezy.”

 _He touched him._ Tyler will never wash his shoulder again. Actually, he needs to shower as soon as they get to Anaheim. It’s been two days - thankfully he hasn’t wrestled in two days so it’s not like he majorly stinks but it’s just hygenic to do so.

When Tyler sees AJ walk around the corner of the car to the driver seat, he picks up pace to take the passenger seat. Out of instinct, he takes out his phone, resting his other hand right on the console. Ah, what’s going on in the world of Twitter today… ads for RAW tomorrow night, his friends interacting with fans, same old, same old. Tyler sighs and glances over to the console, feeling AJ’s hand rest over his. Hey, wait, that’s AJ’s hand. Touching his. And it’s big, it’s warm, and it feels so _strong_  and Tyler needs to pull his hand away before he gets anymore dirty thoughts about AJ. Tyler jerks around in his seat as he retreats his own hand, his phone falling down onto the floor in front of him in the process.

Tyler is _so_  thankful for that screen protector.

AJ furrows his eyebrows at the blonde as he watches him pick up his phone, feeling the exact same way he did with him when Tyler blew him off at the Rumble. “Do I really scare you that much?”

Tyler picks his phone back up with a small smile, AJ’s question escaping his mind for a few moments. But when it finally registers, he looks back to AJ… and doesn’t have a clue of what to say. That would usually be a good thing, but the look on AJ’s face indicates he wants an answer right now and unfortunately, Tyler’s brain stops working right in this moment. Can his brain ever work properly around AJ Styles or is he just forever screwed anytime he’s near him?

Thankfully, Xavier saves the day.

 

“You don’t scare him.” Xavier assures. “Tyler’s just tired. Right, Ty?”

Tyler licks his lips and nods, looking back to Xavier. “Yeah, that’s it.” He looks back to AJ, quickly ducking his head as soon as he sees those bright blue eyes. “Just uh, can’t really think too hard about talking right now.”

AJ takes in a deep breath and raises his eyebrows before he looks out the dashboard, a hand grabbing onto the stick to put it in reverse. “Whatever you guys say. Just be sure to buckle in your seatbelts.” Then AJ glances over at Tyler with a pointed look. “You too, Mr. Talkative.”

Tyler feels bad now but he doesn’t really know how to explain the reason for his silence to AJ. Okay, it’s definitely childish and as a grown man, he should be able to conduct a whole conversation with AJ but he’s just nervous. Yeah, Prince Pretty is _nervous._ People always assume that Tyler is like his in ring persona but the only thing they have in common is their preoccupation with their looks. Other than that, they might as well be opposites.

“Y-Yes, sir.” He mumbles, hastily bucking in his seatbelt. The “sir” name just fell from his lips easily, probably due to how much of a _dad_ AJ just sounded like. Not a daddy, but a dad, and yes, there is a difference between the two.

Tyler just looks out his window to save himself the embarrassment. But when he looks out into the parking garage, he isn’t able to see the genuine grin AJ gives him before he reverses out of their parking space.

* * *

 

They’re about 30 minutes to their destination now and Tyler and Allen have switched places, Allen in the passenger seat playing his DS. He wanted to sit in the back to sleep but Xavier beat him to it and Allen isn’t mean enough to stir him awake so he can take his place. And considering Tyler wants to keep to himself, Allen doesn’t have many other options but to play Pokemon Black 2. Which is fine because he’s been meaning to replay it anyways with a brand new team - and he means it this time! He’s not going to use the same six Pokemon he always does!

So it’s seriously fine but he just wishes this car ride would’ve been a bit more eventful. Xavier successfully facilitated conversation for a good while but then he drifted off to sleep, about two hours ago, and it’s been quiet since then. Tyler refuses to utter a word and Allen thought he wouldn’t pursue the curious case of Tyler Breeze but it’s just so _odd_  the way he’s acting that Allen wants to get to the bottom of it. What is this pretty boy so scared of?

Allen will make one last attempt. He saves his game before glancing over at Tyler who seems to be intensely focused on driving. That’s a good thing, Allen doesn’t want to get in a car accident anytime soon, especially not when he’s just arrived at WWE. With Tyler’s eyes fixated on the road ahead, Allen figures he can take this small window of time to really take a look at him. His profile was stunning and even with the stubble, he had a remarkable babyface. With the darkness outside, it’s hard to make out all of his features but every so often when they pass a street light, Allen will notice one more facial feature of his and with every one, he finds it more beautiful than the last.

Tyler Breeze is breath-taking. There’s no denying that, but that personality is what confuses Allen and messes with his developing feelings. Like he thinks there could be something there but also he doesn’t wanna push himself on Tyler if he doesn’t feel the same way. Usually, Allen’s pretty bold but Tyler seems so damn shy that he needs a new method and… he doesn’t really have any other method than that. Hmm. Who knew it would be hard to be subtle?

Okay, he’s had his fun looking at Tyler. Now he needs to actually talk to him. It’ll probably be a one-sided conversation but at least Allen can say he tried.

 

Allen looks back down at his DS after some moments of contemplation. “You play Pokemon?”

Tyler’s eyes widen when the silence is filled, looking over to Allen. “A-Are you talking to me?”

“Sure am.” Allen would’ve made a quip but he wants to make Tyler comfortable, so he’ll hold back.

Tyler looks back to the road, giving a nod. “Yeah, um, Crystal’s my favorite.”

“Good choice.” Allen nods as well. “I feel like it improved on everything the first generation did. Not that anything can ever beat the original but it’s a solid choice.”

“It was the first Pokemon game I ever got into.”

“Mine was Blue. Didn’t think I’d get so into it but here I am now, playing the fifth generation, trying to fill out a spot for my team.”

“Black and White?”

“Yeah.”

“Wh-Who um, who was your starter?”

“Decided with that seashell otter, uh… forgot its name-”

“Oshawott.” Tyler says quickly. “Then Dewott, Samurott…”

“Was that your starter?”

“Mmhm.” Then, Tyler smiles, the first time he’s _ever_  smiled around Allen, and glances over to him before shrugging and looking back out the road. “I like the cute ones the best.”

Allen got Tyler to speak to him _and_  earned a smile from that pretty face! His smile is equally pretty and it actually brightens his face more. Allen thinks he should smile more often, in fact, he’s going to start right away. Now that he’s established a camaraderie with Tyler, perhaps he can slip in one bold move. Not too bold but one that’ll ease Tyler into any future bold moves in the future.

Allen looks over to Tyler and smiles back, looking his body up and down in the seat.

“Does that mean you think you’re the best?”

“Huh? What do you mean?” He asks, looking genuinely confused.

Allen licks along his lips slowly, wondering if he should tell him what he meant or if he should just let it go and consider this bold-move-that’s-not-really-a-bold-move a bust. He feels like he spends a bit too much time thinking about it so he opens his mouth and whatever words decide to spill out, that’s the option he’ll take. But conveniently enough, that’s when Xavier chooses to awake from his deep slumber.

 

“WOAH, GUYS!” Xavier exclaims, suddenly sitting up.

Tyler looks into the mirror, narrowing his eyes at Xavier’s wide awake form. “Uh, you okay?”

“Bathroom.” Xavier says. “Now.”

Tyler looks over to Allen and Allen looks back to him, the both of them sharing a knowing look and a small grin. Allen’s grin widens more at the fact that he pulled _another_  grin from Tyler and even when Tyler looks away, he still considers it a victory.

“Alright, if you can’t hold your bladder long enough, we’ll find one.”

“Yes! Thank you, Breezy, I love you. AJ, isn’t Breeze the best?”

Allen nods, definitely not finding a reason to argue with that. “Sure is. I mean, if his favorite Pokemon game is Crystal, I say he has a pretty good head on his shoulders.”

Xavier raises his eyebrows, looking at Allen through the front mirror. “You guys talked about Pokemon?”

“Yeah, there a problem?” Tyler asks, playfully glaring at Xavier in the mirror.

Xavier just grins, shaking his head and slumping in his seat. “Not a problem at all. It’s just… nice to see you two getting closer.”

Allen agrees. Even if Tyler will still be quiet after this, he feels the possibility that Tyler hates him is now out of the question. Allen doesn’t know where exactly Tyler’s feelings towards him lie but it’s not as bad as it could be.

* * *

 

Tyler laughs along with AJ as they watch Xavier speed away from them to the restrooms in the back. Looks like he _really_  had to go, good thing Tyler found this exit right as Xavier woke up!

“Well, looks like Xavier’s Valentine this year is that toilet.” Tyler thinks aloud.

“It’s Valentine’s Day?” AJ asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

Fuck, did Tyler say that out loud? That’s such a weird thing to say out loud but AJ doesn’t seem to mind and he doesn’t acknowledge it at all so Tyler doesn’t feel as anxious about it as he has with, well, almost every other interaction with AJ. The fact that he managed to have an actual conversation with him in the car about Pokemon is a goddamn miracle. He wishes Xavier didn’t wake up so he could continue talking to AJ but perhaps he woke up so Tyler wouldn’t risk audibly castrating himself.

Everything happens for a reason, doesn’t it?

 

“Mmhm.” Tyler nods, looking around the store and spreading his arms out. “There’s chocolates and flowers _everywhere_. And decorations, it’s hard to miss. I think so, anyways.”

“Huh.” AJ purses his lips, looking around with him. He seems to be thinking on something for a few moments with the way his tongue pokes around inside his cheek. “Think I’m gonna grab a few things, if Xavier comes out, will you tell him that?”

“Sure thing.” Tyler nods, watching as AJ walks off to grab a small basket. What exactly is he getting? Maybe he’s getting some drinks to fuel himself up, they did drive almost six hours so far and didn’t even stop to eat anything. Urgh, now Tyler’s hungry… he wouldn’t mind eating some of that sweet, Valentine’s Day chocolate.

A few minutes later, Xavier has arrived from the bathroom, totally refreshed. Tyler spots him and calls out his name, waiting in place as Xavier rushes over.

“Damn, I’m glad we got here when we did!” Xavier laughs, wiping his forehead of the imaginary sweat. “I feel so much better. C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“Oh, AJ wanted to grab a few things before we left. Don’t know what though.”

Xavier furrows his eyebrows and looks around, spotting AJ grabbing a plastic bag full of stuff. “I think he’s about done. Perfect timing.”

It is, isn’t it? How did he even get up front so fast? Tyler must’ve been too busy on his phone playing games to pass the time to pay attention! He and Xavier make it over by AJ and Xavier peers his head over in an attempt to look into the bag. “What’cha got there, AJ?”

“This ain’t for you.” AJ scoffs, shaking his head at Xavier before he looks to Tyler. He smiles and looks Tyler up and down. Is there something wrong with his outfit? Why did AJ scan his body like that?

“It’s for you, Breeze.” AJ says, handing the bag to him.

Hold on, what’s happening? Is Tyler receiving gifts from a hot, rich older man on Valentine’s Day? He didn’t think this would happen in a Walmart but hey, it still fits his sugar daddy fantasies.

 

“For me?” Tyler asks, eyebrows bumping together as he takes the bag.

“Go on, it’s your bag, all of those things are yours.”

“Well… how thoughtful.” Tyler smiles, looking down into the bag and… chocolates! Two heart shaped boxes of chocolates with all sorts of flavors! Finally, Tyler can fill up his stomach! Believe it or not, there’s something else that’s better than these rich chocolates. It’s the light blue plushie nestled in between the boxes, none other than…

“Oshawott?!” Tyler reaches in to take the plushie out, gasping when he realizes that it _is_  that adorable little sea otter Pokemon! And AJ actually remembered!

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” AJ chuckles. “Figured since you were driving the majority of the way, I could get you a little something.”

Tyler looks down at the Oshawott with pure adoration, hugging it close to his chest with one arm. AJ decides to take the bag from his hands to allow Tyler to fully hug it and even though Xavier laughs at Tyler and calls him a child, the teasing doesn’t even register in his mind because he’s too busy internally freaking out over the fact that AJ _bought him Valentine’s Day presents._ Including his favorite Pokemon!

“Thank you.” Tyler says sweetly. “That was really sweet.”

“Gotta say, AJ, that was pretty cool of you.” Xavier looks AJ up and down. “What are your intentions with my boy?”

“Xavier!” Tyler exclaims, looking over to Xavier with widened eyes.

“Nothing at all.” AJ chuckles, going over to Tyler to wrap an arm around his shoulder. “Seriously, I just wanted to do something nice. C’mon, let’s head back, I’ll drive.”

“Oh, you don’t have-” But Tyler is cut off by the older man.

“I insist.” AJ says. “And you’re gonna eat the candy while I do. Don’t think I didn’t hear your stomach rumble.”

Tyler sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes. “Fiiiine, yes, sir.”

“You can call me Allen.” AJ winks as he begins to walk with Tyler out of the store.

“Hey, wait up!” Xavier chases after them.

 

Tyler thought that being in the same car with AJ - _Allen_  - for six hours would be torture but it ended up in possibly the cutest Valentine’s Day he’s ever had. It’s not super glamorous and Allen didn’t take him out on a steak dinner or anything and Tyler isn’t even sure if the gesture is romantic, and it probably isn’t, but it was such a nice thing to do and it makes Tyler feel that much more comfortable around Allen.

Maybe he doesn’t have to avoid him.


	3. just my type

**February 27th, 2016**

 

Tyler can’t remember the last time he had a great match, a match that he’d actually look back on and be proud of. Maybe back in NXT was the last time… and that feels like so long ago. He hasn’t done too much on the main roster since then, not that he’s complaining because he still gets to be on TV and get paid but sometimes, you know, he wishes he could do more. Hell, Allen got to make his debut at the Rumble last month and it looks like he’s getting a rocket strapped to his back.

But Allen is also a much better wrestler than he is. So it makes sense for him to win their match against each other tonight - scripted or not, Tyler feels like Allen could easily beat his ass and it’s a bit scary but also a _huge_  turn on. Even when Allen just pats his shoulder, it’s strong and Tyler wishes that hand could join his other hand in grabbing him, throwing him around, putting bruises on his body… oh, not here. If Tyler’s going to get hard thinking about this, it’ll be in the comfort of his hotel room where nobody else can see.

 

“Hey easy, breezy, beautiful.” Allen grins, flipping his hair back as he walks up to the blonde. “For our first match together, we did an awesome job. Think we really knocked it out of the park.”

“Easy, breezy, beautiful?”

“You ever hear those Covergirl commercials? Easy, breezy, beautiful… covergirl? People call you Breezy sometimes?” He chuckles softly.

Oh! Right, that makes sense… that wouldn’t be the first time Allen has said something incredibly smooth that flies past Tyler’s head. The first time was when he made that comment about Tyler being cute, only he didn’t directly say it and just implied it but at the time, Tyler was so stunned by the idea of Allen complimenting him that it didn’t register in his head. Even though Allen has complimented him a few times before that but they were always direct and out there.

“Duh, I knew that.” Tyler chuckles nervously, running his fingers back through his hair. “Just uh… forgot.”

Damnit, why can’t Tyler ever come up with anything witty with Allen? It’s not a problem for anyone else. In fact, all of his friends think Tyler is pretty sassy and has a quick mouth but with Allen, he turns into this shy buffoon.

“If I asked you to come to dinner with me tonight, would you forget about that?”

Dinner? With _him?!_ That sounds like all of Tyler’s dreams come true! Except not because how is Tyler supposed to do that? Go to dinner with Allen and hold a conversation? Ever since they drove to Anaheim together, they’ve been talking at work more but it’s not for a long time. Tyler’s just now able to reach the small talk point with Allen, the engaging conversation part is what he has trouble with. If Allen wants to talk about the weather, Tyler will tell him all about it! He’ll tell him the temperature in fahrenheit and celsius and conditions but if he wants Tyler to come to dinner with him to expand on small talk?

Tyler can’t do it. He's busy trying to keep a good impression in front of his lifelong crush!

 

“O-Oh, I um…” Tyler swallows, taking a step back. “Me and uh, Johnny have a thing… going on.”

“Johnny?” Allen asks, furrowing his eyebrows together. He blinks a few times, wondering who that’s supposed to be before the gears turn in his head, all finally coming together at once. “Oh, ‘Dango?”

“Mmhm, yup!” Tyler nods. Johnny’s a pretty cool dude with awesome tattoos, an awesome sense of humor, and awesome looks. He’s not as hot as Allen of course, but he’s definitely up there. Plus, he’s always nice to Tyler and he lets Tyler force him into playing video games which is a good quality in a friend, Tyler thinks. Not that he and Johnny were going to hang out tonight anyways but now they might as well so Tyler doesn’t feel like a total liar. “We’re uh, doing a video game marathon. Old games.”

“I like old games. That’s what I grew up on, actually.” Allen chuckles. “I can always join you guys.”

“It’s uh, just us? Yeah, we’ve been planning it for a few days. Otherwise I would totally let you!” Tyler smiles, nodding quickly.

Allen pokes his tongue around the inside of his cheek and steps back. “Uh, alright. I’ll see you around then - you guys have fun.”

“We will!”

And Allen waves him goodbye but there’s something different about him now. He seems sort of dejected. Did Tyler do that? Ah, he supposes he’d act the same way if he tried to ask Allen out and he was rejected… rejection isn’t fun. Not that Tyler’s ever been rejected. And it’s going to stay like that. Nonetheless, Tyler doesn’t want Allen to leave totally empty handed. He doesn’t want Allen to think he hates him.

 

“Allen!” Tyler calls out, smiling when Allen turns to face him. “Have a good night… okay?”

Allen looks him up and down before giving a nod and a small smile. Then he walks away without a word.

Tyler’s shoulders slump and he frowns. That didn’t seem to change anything… should he have just said yes?

* * *

 

“Why is it called Double Dragon if there’s no dragons?” Johnny asks.

“Don’t know.” Tyler shrugs as he selects the game in the emulator. “But it sounds cool and that’s all that matters.”

NES games might be primitive by societal standards but Tyler thinks they’re the most fun video games to play. They brought the gaming industry back from the dead and without the NES, current game systems wouldn’t be here today. Tyler has a special place in his heart for the NES, the NES being the first ever system he’s played. Even though his NES is broken now, he still has a very good laptop to use with a capable video and graphics card to play these kinds of games.

“Fair point.” Johnny nods, watching as the laptop screen is projected onto the TV, the game’s title right in the middle. “So why did you wanna hang out tonight?”

“Just felt like it.” Tyler says, plugging in the USB NES controllers and unravelling them, handing one to Johnny.

“You felt like it? At 11 at night?”

“... yeah.”

“Something happen?”

“More like something didn’t happen.” Tyler sighs, slumping on the couch.

He should’ve just told Allen yes… no, no he shouldn’t! Urgh, Allen would’ve been upset either way. Tyler rejects him, he’s upset, Tyler goes to dinner and Allen realizes Tyler isn’t cool after all, he’s upset. There really was no winning in this situation. He and Allen are doomed to never be together and the quicker Tyler accepts it, the better.

 

“Go on, tell Uncle Johnny what happened.” Johnny urges him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to bring him to his side. “This is a judgement free zone, Breeze.”

Tyler huffs and blows a strand of hair out of his face. “Allen asked me out.”

“Allen?”

“AJ Styles.”

“Fucking nice, bro!” Johnny laughs but his laughter quickly dies down when he remembers what Tyler said earlier. “Oh… not nice?”

“Not nice.” Tyler confirms. “I like him. Like a lot. It’s _crazy_  how much I like him and wanna do stuff with him-”

“So you said yes.”

“No, I told him _no.”_

“Well why would you do that?”

“I don’t know!” Tyler suddenly exclaims, sitting up straight. “Ugh, I thought… okay, so I mean, I’m really nervous around him. I don’t wanna say anything stupid because he’s so much older and mature and _super hot_  and I can make small talk with him fine but dinner, god, you can’t just do small talk, you need to actually talk about stuff and I don’t want to because I’ll say something stupid and then he won’t talk to me anymore and he’ll forever think I’m a weird freak.” He pouts and looks over to the side of the couch, where his Oshawott is.

Tyler’s brought that Oshawott everywhere with him ever since Allen bought it for Valentine’s Day. Everytime he holds it or touches it, it feels like Allen is nearby. He knows it’s silly, but it’s something that gives him comfort… even now, when Allen is the source of his discomfort. He reaches over to grab the plush, holding it close to his chest and looking down at it. Maybe if he stares hard enough, the Oshawott will come alive and give him the answer he needs.

 

“You’re thinking too hard, man.” Johnny shakes his head, looking to the TV. “You’re good with other guys right? Well, Allen’s just another guy.”

“He’s not just another guy though.” Tyler frowns. “I’ve been crushing on him for like… ever. It was easier before he came here but now he’s here and I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Let him go. That’s what Tyler needs to do.

“Tyler, baby, you’re hot. And you’re rad as hell, man, he’d be stupid not to like you.”

“You think so?”

“For sure.”

“But… what do I do?”

Johnny blinks a few times, pursing his lips before he unwraps his arm from around Tyler. “Don’t know.”

Great. They’re back at square one. Tyler will just not talk to Allen until he figures things out, which could be hard considering Allen always seems to run into him backstage… Tyler just needs to do the opposite! If he wants to take a right, he’ll go left. If he wants to go up, he’ll go down! Simple.

 

Tyler closes his eyes and sighs, slumping back against the couch. “Well, at least I have you.”

“Anytime you need to talk or force me to play video games, I’m here. Don’t have anything else going on anyways.”

“Hey!”

“No, I wanna be here! Tyler, I wouldn’t be hanging out with you if I didn’t like you.” He smiles over at Tyler, nudging his shoulder. “Stop worrying about him tonight, man.”

“Alright, fine, _fine,_ I’ll stop.” Tyler grabs the controller to put it in his lap, watching as Johnny enters the game.

“Tell you what though, if he didn’t like you before, just put on all of that uh, girly stuff you have for him. That’d definitely change his mind.”

Tyler’s eyes widen and he gently smacks Johnny’s shoulder. “Shut up! God, he would _never_  be into that stuff.”

It's rare to find another guy who's into the whole cross-dressing thing. Most of them find it weird and as much as he likes Allen, he's a redneck and they're not exactly the most open-minded type of people. It'd be nice to dress up for him, put on a bit of makeup and do his hair all nice but that's a fantasy. Just like dating Allen is.

“He’s a redneck from the South who's _gay,_ I’d be surprised he wasn’t into that stuff. Now how do I play this?”

Tyler shakes his head, holding up his controller so he could tell Johnny about the controls.

 

For the rest of the night, he and Johnny play video games of NES past, making fun of the graphics together and outdated mechanics. He still thinks about Allen but it’s only a passing thought and it’s only in his mind for a few seconds before Johnny says something so outlandish and bizarre that it makes him laugh and forget about Allen totally.

Johnny’s right. He needs to stop worrying about it… for tonight.

* * *

**March 28th, 2016**

 

Allen stomps through the halls, knocking quickly on the door of the New Day’s locker room. When Xavier opens it, Allen grabs him by the shirt and drags him out of there despite his protests.

“Woah woah woah, AJ, _AJ, Allen_ , dude, what’s up?!” Xavier exclaims, grabbing onto his wrist but it’s useless - Allen is _ridiculously_ strong.

Allen doesn’t answer him though, not until they make it to his own locker room. It’s cool that the WWE has already gave Allen his own locker room but he doesn’t think he deserves it yet. However, it does give him the chance to talk to Xavier in private… of course, he could’ve just asked Kofi and Big E to leave but Allen’s mind is working on auto pilot right now so that thought didn’t occur to him.

Once they’re inside, Allen lets go of Xavier and closes the door.

“Okay, weirdo, you wanna tell me what’s going on?” Xavier asks, smoothing down his shirt.

“What’s going on with Tyler?” Allen asks, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.

“He’s… fine?” Xavier’s eyes shift back and forth.

“No, I mean, what’s going on with me and _him?”_ Allen clarifies. “He hasn’t talked to me in like… a month. Does he hate me? Did I do something to piss him off?”

Allen thought things were going pretty great, as great as they could be considering how shy Tyler is around him. He bought Tyler those Valentine’s Day gifts and Tyler started talking to him more but then he asked Tyler out, he said no, and Tyler hasn’t spoken to him since! He’s actively avoiding him, just like the first time they met. Allen knows because anytime he sees Tyler, Tyler goes the other direction. Always, every time, without fail. What did he do? Allen hasn’t said anything stupid lately, hasn’t talked about his theories for a flat earth… not that he believes it, but they sure are interesting, he thinks. Allen keeps it to himself though because not everybody feels the same way and would (rightfully) make fun of him for it. Did Tyler find out? Did he learn that Allen isn’t as smart and mature as he seems and dropped him?!

 

“Ohhhh.” Xavier purses his lips, looking down at the ground.

“Ohhhh? What _oh?_ What do you mean, _oh?”_ Allen badgers.

“Oh god, okay so…” Xavier sighs and looks up at the ceiling, biting at his lips. His eyes wander around, his mind working away at the thoughts in his head before he looks down to the older man. “You can’t tell anybody I told you this, okay?”

“Alright…” Allen says, narrowing his eyes.

“Tyler acts so weird around you because _he likes you.”_

Allen’s eyes widen and he takes a step back, looking down at the ground. Tyler… likes him? Shy Tyler who never wants to be around him has a crush on him?

“But he’s been avoiding me. He’s always quiet around me-”

“He doesn’t wanna say anything stupid.” Xavier says. “Dude, it’s _ridiculous_  how much he likes you. I think he’s uh, been crushing on you since he was 18?”

“How old is he?”

“28.”

 _Oh my god, he’s liked Allen for 10 years._  Allen can’t imagine liking somebody for so long! Maybe it was one of those celebrity crushes, you look at somebody on TV and think they’re so hot and then you put posters of them all over your bedroom and tell others you’re getting married. Ha, that’s cute to think about, Tyler having posters of Allen on his wall and fantasizing about them getting married… huh. This is actually pretty awesome.

 

Allen grins, feeling a newfound confidence surge within him. “He likes me, huh?”

“Has the _hugest_ crush on you. But dude, don’t tell him I said anything. If you don’t like him, that’s fine, but-”

“Oh, I like him.” Allen scoffs. “Yeah, he’s uh… he’s beautiful. Super beautiful. That’s why I’ve been trying to talk to him these past few weeks but you know, he keeps avoiding me.”

Tyler’s the prettiest person Allen’s ever met with a fucking nice body too, and a nicer ass. Ever since Valentine’s Day, Allen’s viewed him in a more… sexual light. Like yeah, he has a nice body but Allen doesn’t wanna just look at it anymore, he wants to _do_ things to it. Wants to pull Tyler over his lap and spank him, punish him for avoiding him all this time before giving him a rough fuck that’ll make sure Tyler doesn’t think about avoiding him ever again. He’ll bend Tyler over, dig his nails into his hips, and fuck the shit out of him until he’s crying Allen’s name.

Oh yes. Tyler will be his.

And even if Allen isn’t too sure as to what his personality is like, he knows that Tyler doesn’t wanna be judged so it shows that he has a good heart. He cares what people think and wants to leave a good, lasting impression. Even if this whole thing with Tyler has been weird so far, it hasn’t changed Allen’s feelings any. He’s been confused, yes, but he knows what’s going on now and he feels better knowing Tyler feels the same way.

Allen just needs to let Tyler know that there’s nothing to be afraid of with him.

 

“Well, he’s going to that hockey thing Wednesday, with Erick Rowan. Aren’t you doing that too? He can’t avoid you there.” Xavier grins.

“... he can’t, can he?”

“Nope!” Xavier replies simply. “Anything else you need from me, Phenomenal One?”

“Think I got it from here.” Allen grins back. “Thanks a bunch, Woods.”

“I’m all for the pursuit of love, AJ. May you two find the way together.” And then then he puts his hands together, bowing to Allen before he leaves his locker room.

 

This new information definitely changes things, and it would’ve solved all of Allen’s problems had he known earlier. It’s better he knows now than to never know at all and wonder why Tyler is acting like he doesn’t exist. But now he knows Tyler likes him, _really_  likes him, and it means Allen can finally pull out all of his card of seduction tricks to get his man. No more beating around the bush - it’s time to be super bold and direct.

Talk about a way to close the Wrestlemania season!

* * *

**March 30th, 2016**

 

Tyler has no idea what the fuck happened to Allen but ever since Allen, Erick, and himself have arrived at the Dallas Stars hockey game, Allen has seemingly been taking every opportunity to stand next to him, sit next to him, and just in general goes out of his way for Tyler. Tyler’s thirsty? _“Don’t worry, pretty boy, I got you covered.”_   Tyler’s hungry? _“Seriously, Tyler, I’ll get you whatever your pretty heart desires.”_ And Tyler hasn’t even said much to him but Allen? Oh, he’s been talking _alot_  and complimenting Tyler  _alot_ , as opposed to about a week ago when he… wasn’t trying so hard to do those things.

At the end of the game, once the three of them are done doing their press events, they all exit the arena with Erick heading down to the bar to meet up with Luke and Bray, and Allen… stays by Tyler. He doesn’t run off to hang out with Chris or Roman, he just stays where he’s at. If Tyler didn’t have such a crush on him, he’d find it a bit creepy but he’s just curious as to why he’s acting this way. But he’ll never find out because he’s going to head back to his hotel room.

 

“Well, um, thank you for…” Tyler taps at his drink, taking a sip of it. “Buying me all the drinks and food.”

“My pleasure.” Allen grins, shoving his hands into his jean pockets as he watches Tyler drink.

“Um, I should probably get going back now though-”

“Nope! You’re going out with me to dinner, easy, breezy, beautiful.”

Tyler blinks a few times when he realizes Allen asked him out… no, he didn’t ask Tyler out, he’s _telling_  Tyler to go out with him, like he doesn’t have a choice in the matter. “I don’t think that’s-”

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Allen says. “And I like you, a lot, so instead of beating around the bush, I’m doing something about it and I’m taking you to dinner.”

“H-Hold on, you _like_  me?” Tyler asks, eyes widening.

Is he dreaming? Tyler pinches his arm, frowning at the slight pain. Yup, this is real. A real life fantasy. Oh god, Allen likes him. AJ Styles likes him. Allen Jones likes him. Even after how weird and distant Tyler’s been and Allen still likes him and wants to take him out! Has God been watching out for Tyler this whole time?”

 

“You’re absolutely _gorgeous.”_ Allen starts. “And you’re… you’re so adorable and cute and you’re a dork and that’s completely my thing. Seriously, the dorkier, the better. We haven’t talked a lot, cause you’ve been avoiding me and looking back, even that was kinda cute after I realized why you were avoiding me but anyways, we haven’t talked about much but what we have talked about, it’s enough to make me like you and who you are as a person. I think we owe it to ourselves to get to know each other. _Actually_  get to know each other.” Allen chuckles softly and licks along his lips, checking Tyler out. “Wouldn’t mind getting to know other things about you but we’ll get to that.”

Other things about Tyler? What does - oh fuck, does he wanna fuck Tyler? 18 year old Tyler is somehow watching this and freaking out over the fact that his biggest celebrity crush wants to fuck him. Can Allen even still be considered his celebrity crush if they work together now? They’re sort of in the same caliber, though Allen’s decidedly more famous. But Tyler knows him as a person now and not just somebody he watches on screen - Allen’s a work colleague, an acquaintance… and somebody Tyler’s about to go out with on a date.

A bright smile graces Tyler’s face and he takes one last sip of his drink before throwing it into the trash. If Allen feels the same way, then Tyler doesn’t feel so self conscious anymore! He can say whatever he wants (within reason) and do whatever he wants (also within reason) and Allen won’t judge him (too hard) for it because he _likes Tyler._ Tyler wonders what he was worrying about in the first place! Now he can finally express the person he really is instead of acting like this shy idiot - and Allen liked that side of Tyler to begin with.

 

“So you really do like me?” Tyler asks, sounding a lot more confident in himself.

Allen smiles, noting Tyler’s new demeanor, and he nods, reaching forward to take Tyler’s hand. “I do.”

“Well… I really like you.” Tyler intertwines their fingers, tilting his head and looking down at Allen’s lips. They look so soft… so kissable… would Allen mind if he kissed him? Tyler doesn’t think he would, not when he implied he wants to fuck Tyler. And oh _god_  does Tyler wanna fuck him, in every single way there is to fuck someone.

“I had a good feeling.” Allen chuckles softly, stepping forward and looking down to Tyler’s lips. “Gotta be honest, I thought you hated me.”

“If I hated you, would I do this?” And in a move that takes a huge shit on Tyler’s previous behavior, he leans forward to capture Allen’s lips in a soft kiss. Pride rushes through him when Allen quickly returns it, even pressing deeper with his own lips and reaching his other hand up to thread into Tyler’s, messing up his bun in the process and usually Tyler would complain about it but right now, he wants Allen to mess it up even more and pull on it and just do whatever he’d like with it. Allen can do whatever he wants to Tyler.

Tyler clutches tightly onto the collar of Allen’s jersey, moaning softly into the nice kiss. Allen’s lips are as soft as he thought and he kisses like a pro - Tyler would hope so because Allen is the much more older and experienced one of the two, after all. It feels like as soon as the kiss starts, it ends, and it’s disappointing and Tyler pouts, pouting even more when Allen laughs at it but then Allen kisses him on the lips one more time and it fully takes his pout away to replace it with a small smile.

“We’ll do more of that after dinner.” Allen winks, letting go of Tyler’s hair. “C’mon, let’s go eat.”

 

Right. Dinner. Yeah, Tyler wouldn’t mind filling up his stomach but he kind of wants something else to fill him up right now instead.


	4. such seductive pain

 

“I just didn’t wanna say anything stupid, you know?” Tyler says, looking over to Allen as they cross the street to walk on the other sidewalk. “So that’s kind of why I was avoiding you - I felt bad for doing it but all of a sudden, your huge crush becomes your coworker and I wasn’t sure how to deal with it.”

“I’m not the judging type.” Allen chuckles, squeezing Tyler’s hand. “I understand though, crushes are scary. When I was young, I was real nervous all the time.”

“You don’t seem nervous now.”

“I’m older now, I’ve been through a lot.” Allen shrugs. “Being rejected is the least of my concerns.”

“You seemed kinda sad when I said no the first time you asked me out.”

“That’s different. You’re _insanely_  hot. Of course I’m gonna be upset about that.”

Tyler blushes at the compliment, tucking a lock of hair back behind his ear. Will he ever get used to Allen complimenting him? Only time will tell but for now, he’s getting pretty drunk off of the praise - Allen’s been telling him how hot and sweet he is nonstop since they left to get dinner together, along with a bunch of other things. And Tyler has returned the favor, telling Allen all about his crush on him over their steak and how he left a very big impression on a very young Tyler. Alright, 18 isn’t incredibly young but he was barely legal.

What he didn’t tell Allen was how he awakened the kinky side in Tyler. Tyler’s been having sex before he realized how big his crush on Allen was but it’s like as soon as he realized it, a whole new world was opened up to him. A world of lingerie and makeup, domination and submission, restraints, every dirty thing you can think of. Allen was the subject of his sexual fantasies whenever Tyler wasn’t with anybody, and even when he was taken, his crush on Allen was still quite prominent when his partners noticed the starry eyes Tyler gave everytime he caught a glimpse of him. But it would just be laughed off as some celebrity crush and nothing more, never taken seriously.

Yet here they are now, walking the streets of Dallas, hand in hand, with Allen telling Tyler how hot he is. And _Allen’s_ the one who asked him out, not the other way around. Tyler wants to see the look on the faces of the people who always chided him for his crush and never thought it would see the light of day. Of course, Tyler didn’t think so either, but he’s one of the people he’d laugh at if he could.

They walk further down the sidewalk, walking past a Hustler. Tyler’s eyes are immediately drawn to the display, of a feminine mannequin wearing a white lacy corset with see-thru side panels and detachable white garters that connect to see-thru white stockings, lace edges lining the top. There was a lacy white collar around the mannequin’s neck with white gloves of equal material and she wore white, strappy heels - ugh, Tyler sort of wishes he was by himself right now so he could go in real quick and buy it but he doesn’t wanna scare Allen off with his fetish. He’d look so good, wouldn’t he? Wearing this ensemble for Allen? He’d look like some sort of super sexy, innocent looking angel and Allen would be the one to bring the devil out of him.

 

“See something you like?” Allen asks, stopping on the sidewalk.

“What? Oh, no.” Tyler shakes his head with a scoff, but he looks back to the Hustler window. “Just uh, looking at the display. It’s um, an interesting outfit.” He swallows, eyes fixated on the way the outfit fits the mannequin perfectly.

As Tyler checks out the mannequin, he doesn’t even see the way Allen checks him out. Allen’s eyes rake over his body and he even peers his head around to get a quick look at Tyler’s ass before he looks to the mannequin as well. “I dunno, you could definitely pull it off.”

Tyler snaps his head to look at the older man. Did he just say that Tyler could pull off this incredibly girly outfit? Tyler’s dreaming again, but he’s not going to pinch himself this time. He’s going to let himself live in this dream, never to wake up.

“What?” Allen draws his eyebrows together. “You would. You got the body for it.”

“So if I wore that… you uh, you wouldn’t mind?”

“Heck, I’d encourage you.” Allen chuckles, looking from the blonde back to the outfit. “This kind of stuff doesn’t look good on most guys but the guys it does look good on?” He whistles lowly, shaking his head. _“Damn_ , they’re the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

So Allen… does like it when guys crossdress. Only a select few, but Tyler was one of those select few! That means he’s _special._ Tyler feels the adrenaline swell from within, a devious smirk making its way onto his very innocent face - innocent on the outside, but a downright vixen once you peel off all of those sexy layers. He openly licks his tongue along his lips as he surveys the outfit once more with this new information before he tugs on Allen’s hand. ‘C’mon, I wanna buy it.”

Allen’s eyebrows shoot to the top of his forehead along with a surprised grin that shows on his face. “You’re gonna wear that?”

“Wouldn’t be the first outfit like this I wore.” Tyler winks back at him before he drags Allen inside the store, the excitement pulsating through his veins at the absolutely elated look Allen shares with him.

And Allen certainly isn’t the first guy Tyler has wore these sorts of outfits for either, but he’s definitely the hottest - seems the most eager as well.

* * *

 

 

Allen drops their bags right by Tyler’s hotel room door before grabbing Tyler’s hips, pushing him up against the wall so he could lean forward to attack his neck with his mouth.

“Oh god, Allen…” Tyler breathes, his eyes lidding close as Allen’s perfect mouth sucks marks onto his soft, supple skin.

“That’s right, baby, moan my name.” Allen groans against his skin before he returns to the task at hand - marking Tyler’s neck to show him who he belongs too.

As if Tyler couldn’t get anymore hot, he confesses to Allen that he crossdresses. Admittedly, Allen isn’t super into the whole thing but on the right guy, Allen goes fucking crazy for it. There’s something that entices Allen about seeing a very pretty, young man with a lithe body and soft skin, wearing delicate lingerie and allowing themselves to be feminized, sometimes degraded… he wishes he knew the reasoning behind it but all he knows is that it turns him the hell on.

And he wants to see Tyler in that pure white ensemble just so he can have the pleasure of corrupting him. Ha, imagine that, a Christian man like him from the South wanting to corrupt somebody… but is he really corrupting Tyler if Tyler always seemed to be kinky? Allen only knows about the crossdressing but that has to mean he’s into a bunch of other stuff. You can’t just be a guy who crossdresses and only likes missionary with the lights on. It just doesn’t make sense.

 

Allen pulls off from Tyler’s neck once he’s made the appropriate amount of marks, admiring his work. He looks up into Tyler’s eyes, the color in both pairs an incredibly dark color as they drown in lust, the both of them grinning with the same thought in mind as they move forward to crash their lips onto each other. Tyler’s hands grab Allen’s hat, throwing it off his head before threading his fingers into his hair and Allen’s hands move behind Tyler to grab that ass he’s been looking at so much today and for the past few weeks. It’s a nice ass, really is, not too big and not too small. It fits perfectly in Allen’s hands while also giving him a lot to look at. He couldn’t wait to get his cock inside that glorious ass, watch it bounce with each hard thrust - that is, if he’s not paying attention to Tyler’s face.

As they makeout, they bite at each other’s lips and shove their tongues into each other’s mouth in a messy battle, one that Allen easily gets the win for but he suspects that Tyler did it on purpose to show his submission. It’s guys like Tyler that remind Allen that sex can be just as hot when you’re a top. He’s used to bottoming but don’t think that means being submissive. Allen’s always a bossy bottom, taking charge and never letting anybody tell him what to do. And he exhibits the same behavior when he’s topping - Allen’s a naturally dominant person. Tyler isn’t like any other guys though. There’s a certain _ je ne sais quoi  _ about him that sets him apart from the rest.

It’s because Tyler is so  _real_. Like yes, he’s confident, but he doesn’t overstate his bounds. He thinks highly of himself but is in no way arrogant. His personality balances itself out to create a beautiful, well rounded person.

 

Allen pulls away, licking his tongue right up the middle of Tyler’s lips with a small moan before he backs up to grab the Hustler bag. He shoves it into Tyler’s hands before nodding towards the bathroom. “Why don’t you go put that on for me, baby?” Allen requests.

“You know, I do have makeup.” Tyler offers, flipping his hair back as he looks into Allen’s eyes again. “I wanna look my best… look my best for my _daddy.”_

Tyler is going to fucking be the death of him. And it'll be a good death, Allen thinks, and he'll go to heaven and tell God all about it and God will totally understand.

“Oh fuck, _baby boy.”_ Allen almost purrs the words, palming his half-hard cock through his jeans. “Daddy’s gonna fuck the hell out of you either way but if you wanna dress up and be as slutty as you want for me, I ain’t gonna tell your pretty ass no. Get in there.”

“Well why don’t you come in with me? Watch my transformation from your baby boy…” Tyler steps forward, keeping the bag pressed to his chest with one hand while the other rests over Allen’s chest. “... to your baby girl?”

Yeah, Tyler is definitely kinky. Allen kind of figured from the start anyways, with his quiet demeanor and those types of people are always the ones to have a pornstar in them that’s begging to be awakened by the right person. Allen had to awaken the confidence out of Tyler again but the kinkiness was soon to follow and now he’s reaping all the rewards from his hard work and his reward tonight is the gift of rough sex with his baby girl.

Tyler Breeze is definitely the best part about his WWE experience so far.

“Quicker we can make this happen, the better.” Allen says as he follows Tyler into the bathroom, where there was already makeup strewn along the mirror. Allen doesn’t really know what most of this stuff is, he recognizes eyeshadow palettes and lipgloss but not much apart from that. Allen doesn’t have to know what all that is though, he just knows that it’s going to make Tyler look even prettier than he already is.

Allen comes up with an idea as soon as they enter the bathroom, one that doesn’t let him see Tyler’s face but trust him, it’s still phenomenal. Tyler’s going to thank him for it.

 

As Tyler grabs a small white sponge looking thing, Allen presses himself against his ass from behind, nails digging into his hips. “How bad do you wanna get fucked tonight, baby?” He asks, the words coming out in a whisper against Tyler’s ear.

“So bad… like, _ridiculously_  bad.” Tyler breathes, looking into the mirror right as he wets the sponge. “Wanted you to fuck me for like, 10 years now.”

“Less you wait, the better. That what you’re saying?”

“I’m all for a lot of foreplay but that’s the idea.” Tyler grabs a tube, the liquid inside matching the color of his skin, and he pours a bit of the contents onto his sponge before dabbing it along his face. “Wanted it for so long, thought about all the different ways I’d let you fuck me, and I’d let you fuck me in every way you want but there’s a few I like more than others.”

Allen smirks, kissing Tyler’s earlobe before his hands move around to the front of Tyler’s pants, undoing his belt from behind. “Tell daddy about one of those ways, darling.”

Tyler’s breath hitches, eyes glancing down when he feels Allen’s hands on his pants. “W-Well… my favorite, my absolute favorite, is with me lying on my back. I’m… I’m wearing something real pretty for you, something you picked out.”

“Mmhm, go on.” Allen urges as he fully undoes Tyler pants, pulling them down along with his boxers to the ground. With his bottom half exposed, Allen drops to his knees and grabs Tyler’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart so he can lap at his entrance.

“O-Oh my god, _fuck.”_ Tyler whines, eyes screwing shut for a few moments at the sudden wetness near his entrance. Good thing he just got done evenly spreading the foundation over his face. “D-Daddy, what-”

“Basically said you didn’t wanna wait, right?” Allen points out, looking up at Tyler from the back. “So I’m making sure you don’t have to wait long. Now put all that pretty makeup on, I didn’t tell you to stop. Keep tellin’ daddy about your fantasy too.”

And by the time Tyler’s face is dolled up, he’ll be all loose and ready to take Allen’s thick cock. It’s a genius idea!

“Okay, okay.” Tyler nods, taking his eyeshadow palette. He’s never been rimmed while doing his makeup before but first time for everything! Tyler just wonders if his makeup is gonna look as good as he wants by the time Allen is done because it’s super distracting.

He coats his eyelids in a shiny white color, dabbing a little at the corners to make his eyes pop. “So I’m all dressed up, lying on my back for you. I um, I already have a plug inside me…” Tyler swallows as he dots his brush along the dark blue palette before blending it in along the white for a smokey blue eye, a subtle dash along the bottom line of his eye.“Wanted to keep myself loose for you, so I wouldn’t have to wait.”

“Such a greedy slut. Want this dick so bad, don’t you?” Allen groans, smacking at Tyler’s ass before he presses his mouth against his hole, sucking and licking at it hungrily, his main mission being to get it incredibly slicked and wet enough so he could finger him soon.

_“Yes, daddy.”_ Tyler moans, being very careful as he brings the black gel eyeliner up to his eyes. “I never wanna wait for it. I-I just want it right now. S-So I have that plug in me and you take it out and then you, y-you just push your cock into me. You didn’t lube me up but there’s still…” He looks down at the counter, feeling a bit bashful for what he’s about to say. He breathes in through his nose and looks back into the mirror as he lines the top lid of his eyes. “There’s… there’s still come leftover from the last time. And it does the job fine, s-so you spread my legs so you can go in deeper and you just fuck the hell out of me. Maybe you slap me around, choke me, talk down to me, I don’t care what you do because anything you do turns me on.”

That is the hottest fucking thing Allen has ever heard. Appropriately enough, he’s had the same fantasy about Tyler, without the cross-dressing but close enough. Even if they didn’t have the exact same fantasy in mind, at least the both of them know that they wanna fuck the shit out of each other and that’s good enough. Allen didn’t think they’d be so sexually compatible but they fit together perfectly. Allen is the rugged older man that needs a sexy, amenable twink like Tyler in his life.

 

Allen doesn’t answer for a few moments, intent on eating out his beautiful hole. His nails dig into his asscheeks, dragging against the skin, and Tyler allows himself to just enjoy the rimjob after he’s done lining his eyes. He moves a hand back to grab Allen’s hair, pushing on his head and Allen groans against his entrance upon the action, taking the hint to press his tongue inside.

The moans that fall from Tyler’s mouth somehow end up being prettier than Tyler himself and Allen wants to hear more. So much more, he wants to make it so the only noises Tyler knows are these moans, maybe some sobbing, and Allen’s name. His own gorgeous, personal, slutty, dressed up fucktoy.  _ Princess Pretty _ would be a better suiting nickname for him.

Tyler rolls his lips back to stifle a loud moan, looking back and down to watch the older man rim him. Allen feels a pair of eyes on him and looks up to make eye contact, winking before he closes his eyes to concentrate on the task at hand. He only saw Tyler’s face for a brief moment but if Tyler wasn’t moaning, then his blissed out face would be enough to show how good of a job Allen is doing.

Tyler continues to put on the rest of his makeup, two coats of mascara next on the laundry list of makeup applications, then a reddish-pink lipstick color, followed by a clear coat of lipgloss to make his pouty lips look even more kissable - could’ve gone without it, Allen thinks, but he knows that makeup only enhances the features so he’s certainly not gonna raise a fuss over it. He finishes it all off with setting spray to ensure the makeup stays intact, a good thing when Allen plans to fuck him through the night. By the time he’s done, Allen has moved onto fingering him and he’s just slid in the second finger into his hole. He twists and turns them to broaden his inner walls, doing it quickly because that’s what Tyler wants. He wants it all _now,_ that gorgeous slut.

Allen’s gorgeous slut.

 

“M-More, more, more!” Tyler pleads in a high pitched voice, his hands clasping into fists in front of him. He even bangs them on the counter in his sexual frustration. “Daddy, it’s not enough-”

“Baby girl, daddy’s got a real thick cock.” Allen tells him pointedly as he stands up. He moves his mouth by Tyler’s ear, bringing up his other free hand to thread into his hair and yank the strands hard to pull his head back. “And we don’t it to hurt that bad, do we?”

“What if I like that?” Tyler asks, staring at Allen in the mirror through lidded eyes. “I-I can take it.”

“I believe you believe that but daddy knows best, sweetheart.” Allen whispers into his ear, watching the blonde’s reflection and marvelling in the way his face contorts into all sorts of pleasured expressions as Allen fingers him. He does give Tyler some leeway though by adding the third and final finger. Allen doesn’t wanna wait too long either and he’s dying to see Tyler in that white lingerie piece.

“And remember? You’re _my_  slut now. You do as I say.” He narrows his eyes as he presses the three digits in all the way, crooking them constantly against his prostate. “You understand me? Don’t argue.”

Tyler cries out and drops his head forward, or he would if Allen didn’t have such a tight grip on his hair. “I-I understand everything you’re telling me daddy, I’ll be good, I-I’ll be a good girl for you, I will, I _promise,_ I just want you to fuck me. God, I want it so _bad.”_ He whines.

“Don’t worry, baby girl, I’ll reward you for your patience soon. Just gotta stick with me and trust me.”

To help Tyler through, he begins to kiss at his neck again like he did when they entered the hotel room. His fingers begin a rhythm of fucking him fast and stimulating his prostate, wanting him to feel good but also wanting to quickly loosen him up. Tyler’s gonna feel much better when Allen fucks him so Allen tries not to focus too much on his prostate right now - good things come to those who wait, after all. Soon, he has Tyler loosened to the level he wants and he pulls his fingers out, letting go of the tight grip he has on the blonde’s hair as well.

“Now get dressed for me.” Allen says, patting his ass before he leaves the bathroom to give Tyler his space. Allen doesn’t wanna watch Tyler get dressed because he wants to be surprised. He already got a sneak peek with the makeup but the outfit itself was the final show, the main event. Allen’s much better at waiting than Tyler is so he’s fine to just sit on the bed and bide his time.

Waiting for Tyler ends up being totally worth it when he comes out looking like an absolute _goddess._ The white looks beautiful on his tanned body and the outfit fits him perfectly - Tyler might have muscles but for the most part, his body stayed toned and sinuous. The ensemble doesn’t look out of place on him at all. In fact, if one were to look from far away, they’d easily mistake Tyler for a girl. Not that Allen would ever let anybody else see Tyler like this because he wants to be the only one to have that privilege.

 

“God damn.” Allen breathes as he surveys Tyler’s body, watching with an intense look in his eyes as Tyler struts on over in those white heels. He’s not wearing panties so Allen can see how obviously hard his cock is and his own is just as hard, desperate to break out of his jeans to fuck the very pretty man making his way towards him. “If I didn’t know all the things you’d let me do to you, I’d say you’re the perfect image of an angel.”

Tyler runs his fingers back through his hair on the way over to the older man, ruffling it a little before he grabs his shoulders to straddle his thigh, perfectly perched right there. Once he’s in a steady position, he threads his fingers into Allen’s hair and rests a hand on his chest, looking down between them to watch as the hand moves to the hem of Allen’s shirt. “You really think I look like an angel, daddy?” Tyler asks, looking up through his lashes at the older man. “Because I don’t wanna be an angel anymore, uh uh.” He shakes his head, moving his mouth by Allen’s ear. “Mmm, I want you to _destroy_  me, daddy.”

“I ain’t gonna have any problem doing that, baby girl.” Allen says lowly, promise dripping off the edge of his words. “Want me to corrupt your sexy body, turn you into my toy?”

“Oh, _please,_ daddy.” Tyler purrs, arching his back so his cock could rub up against Allen’s stomach. “I don’t even wanna do anything else. I just wanna be yours~”

“Fuck yeah you’re mine, baby.” Allen growls before he grabs Tyler’s hips, flipping their positions so Tyler was lying on his back on the bed, his blonde hair splayed out some on the comforter. Allen stands at the edge of the bed, grabbing the hem of his shirt and throwing it off to the side to reveal his incredibly muscular body, a hairy chest and torso with a wonderful set of abs. He thinks he looks good, sure, but not as good as Tyler does wearing this corset and those gloves and that collar, those fucking stockings, is it even legal to fuck somebody so good looking? Allen thinks it’s amazing how he wasn’t the one stammering over his words, trying to avoid Tyler. When people ask Allen why he’s so devoted to the Christian faith, he’s just going to tell them about the time he saw Tyler Breeze dressed up for him because there’s no way this would happen if God wasn’t real.

Even with the scandalous nature of their current sexual situation, the dirty talked shared between the two of them, and the borderline pornographic fantasies Tyler has had, he still looks like an angel. Even after Allen corrupts him and makes Tyler his toy, Tyler’s always going to be an angel.

 

Tyler smiles, gnawing on his bottom lip as his eyes rake over Allen’s visible torso. He brings his hands forward to rest over Allen’s pecs, a hot breath escaping him when he feels the warm skin underneath his fingers, a reminder that what they’re doing right now is real. “God, you gotta fuck me. Don’t make me wait, daddy, please.” He shakes his head, the smile being replaced with a pout as he looks back up at the older man. “Not anymore.”

“Yeah, daddy doesn’t wanna wait either, sweetheart.” Allen assures him, looking down between them so he could undo his jeans, just enough to take his cock out and he moans in relief as his erection is freed from their strict confines. Feels like his dick has been trapped there forever! He doesn’t wanna keep it buried in his jeans anymore, he wants to bury it into Tyler’s ass instead, a much more preferable place.

Tyler’s eyes widen as he watches Allen grab the shaft of his cock. “O-Ohh my god, you’re big…”

Allen chuckles, shrugging. “Thanks, glad you think so.”

“Is that gonna fit? What if it’s too big?”

“We’ll make it fit, baby girl.” Allen nods, looking up at Tyler with a wink. “Trust me. Pull your legs back a bit for me.”

Tyler grabs the back of his knees to pull his legs back some, incredibly focused on Allen as he lines his cock up with his hole. Allen rubs the head along the entrance before he presses it inside… but it slips back out and he groans at the slight annoyance.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s good.” Allen nods, narrowing his eyes in concentration. “Just think you’re… really tight.” He notes as he tries again, managing to get it inside a bit more but it slides right back out again. Allen chuckles a little and bites down hard on his lips, shaking his head. “Seriously. You are _super_  tight. Maybe I am too big.”

Tyler whines and bangs a fist against the bed. “No, _no,_ you’re going to fuck me. I’m not waiting anymore, I’ve wanted this for years and I want your cock inside me. I don’t care if it’s going to hurt, i-if you break my ass, but it’s going to happen. You gotta fit in me, you _have_  too.”

Allen widens his eyes at Tyler’s insistence, looking back up to him. “Are you sure about that? I know I said some real dirty stuff, but I really don’t wanna hurt-”

“Shut up.” Tyler says. Allen’s so taken aback by that comment that he doesn’t even think  to punish Tyler for his disobedient mouth, nor does he want Tyler to stop acting desperate because it’s a huge turn on. Even makes his dick twitch. “Look at me, I don’t care if you hurt me. I’ll deal with it tomorrow but right now, I’m your slut and I want my daddy to fuck his slut as hard as he can.” He huffs, looking back down between them. “I’ll fuck myself on your cock if I have to.”

That doesn’t sound too bad but Allen wants to control the pace. And if Tyler really, honestly, truly wants Allen to fuck him as hard as he can, then… this is the best position to do it. And it gives him the best view of Tyler’s face and his body so he doesn’t wanna change it. He’s just going to have to throw caution to the wind, he guesses.

“You’ll let me know if you wanna stop?”

“I might be a blonde but I’m not dumb.” Tyler says. “I’ll be fine. We take pain for a living, don’t we?”

Allen raises an eyebrow in acknowledgement. “Good point there.” He says as he grabs his shaft, pressing the head into Tyler’s hole again. “Just prepare yourself… alright?”

“I’ve been doing that for years.” Tyler says, closing his eyes as he waits for more of Allen’s thick length to enter him.

And it seems like third time’s the charm because Allen pushes his way in with much better results, even being able to sheathe the entirety of it until his balls were pressed right against Tyler’s ass. It’s still super tight, the most tightest ass Allen has ever been inside and he can’t imagine a greater feeling right now. It’s like a deliciously warm, plush vicegrip surrounding his cock and with the slightest movement, it snags on Allen’s head and sends a bout of pleasure down his spine, making him moan and oh god, he doesn’t ever wanna pull out.

Meanwhile, Tyler feels like he’s had the breath knocked out of him and he knows this is the most he’s ever been stretched in his life but he’s enjoying every second of it, being full of Allen’s cock. It’s his wildest dream come true, hell, it’s even better. The pain is much needed as it’s constantly reminding him that what he’s experiencing right now is real, that he really is here with the man he’s been crushing on for years and _years._ But holy fuck, he didn’t think Allen’s cock would be so huge. Looking at it through his tights, it’s hard to miss that thick bulge but seeing it in person, _feeling_ it in person is a different entity altogether.

 

“Daddy…” Tyler whines, letting go of his knees so he could rest his hands right on his own chest, that have now balled themselves into fists as he tries to distract himself from the pain. Because as good as this feels overall, there’s alot of pain.

“I know, baby, I know, it’s a lot to take in.” Allen speaks in a soft tone, grabbing Tyler’s legs to throw them up around his waist. “But daddy’s gonna take good care of you, you know that.” He slips a hand in between their bodies to grab Tyler’s chin gently, making Tyler look him in the eyes. Allen’s eyes roam over his face and he tilts his head, licking along his own lips. “C’mon, give your daddy a kiss. I got you, it’s alright.”

Tyler closes his eyes and breathes out sharply through his nose before he surges forward to capture Allen’s lips in a much needed kiss. They both moan into it and Allen lets go of Tyler’s chin to wrap his arms around his thighs instead, nails digging into the delicate material of his stockings. Tyler’s mouth presses hard, needing this distraction a lot more than Allen does, so Allen lets Tyler take the reins on this kiss while he focuses on finally moving inside him.

His thrusts are slow, dragging most of his cock in and out of his hole so Tyler can really feel the girth of his shaft. Allen wants Tyler to get used to that first before he starts with anything fast but knowing Tyler, he’s going to demand that pretty soon. He’s a feisty one and Allen loves it, loves the energy and desperation. After a few minutes, Tyler feels fine enough to pull away from the kiss but he presses his forehead against Allen’s just in case he needs to go right back in. Even if that doesn’t end up happening, he still wants to feel this closeness, this sensuality between them.

 

Allen stares into Tyler’s eyes, his breath ghosting over his lips. “Feelin’ good, baby?”

“Y-Yeah, daddy.” Tyler nods, brushing his lips over Allen’s. “You’re so big… and I’m so _tight_ and it’s so good. You're so good.”

“Can you take more?” He asks. “Do you want more of me, baby doll?”

“Can I, daddy?” Tyler asks, a pleading expression. “Pretty please?”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Looking down between them, Allen quickens the pace of his thrusts to something steady and it pulls loud moans out of Tyler with each thrust. Tyler brings a hand up to grab onto Allen’s hair roughly so their faces never stray from each other, and that’s fine with Allen because it means hearing his pretty noises up close, the noises _he’s_ causing. It’s mesmerizing, the sight of their joined hips and bodies, melding together as one.

“Oh god… yes, yes!” Tyler moans, pushing his heel down onto Allen’s ass. “Oh, just like that, daddy, right there!” He exclaims, his other hand grabbing Allen’s shoulders with his nails digging in crushingly hard, definitely leaving a mark. A mark that’ll most likely be on Allen’s shoulders come Wrestlemania time but he’s going to enjoy showing that off and telling people who was the cause of it.

Three months into working for WWE and he’s already bed one of their most prettiest superstars. Don’t get it twisted though, it’s not all Allen wants with Tyler! He wants the relationship, wants to walk with Tyler through the city and take him out to dinner and buy him things like they did today but the wild, awesome sex is a huge motivator in his desire to date Tyler.

“That’s right, baby girl, you let everybody know who’s fuckin’ you good.” Allen grits the words through his teeth, spanking Tyler’s ass as he picks up the pace and brutality even more, the smacking sound of his balls against Tyler’s ass reverberating throughout the hotel room. “I’m the only one who can fuck you like this, ain’t that right?”

“Yes, yes!” Tyler cries, throwing his head back against the bed and when he does, Allen chases after him to press his mouth against his shoulder, sucking a new mark onto there which only increases the volume of Tyler’s cries and inspires him to suck harder and… you get the picture. “You’re fucking me so _good,_ daddy, and you’re so big and you’re so hot and I don’t ever want you to stop, please don’t stop, please, _please!”_ He begs, his voice raising to a shout that’s just on the edge of whimpering and fuck, if that ain’t music to Allen’s ears.

“That’s fuckin’ right, don’t you forget it.” Allen growls. "I'm the only one allowed in here, this ass is _mine,_ you are _mine."_

The pleasure is already spreading throughout Allen's body, a surefire sign that he is definitely gonna come soon. It’s already pooling near his crotch, threatening to burst. Thankfully, Tyler’s pretty close too, which is surprising given the amount of pain he was feeling in the beginning but Allen fucks him so damn good that after awhile, the pain just ceased to be a thing in his mind.

 

“So… baby,” Allen flips his hair back, looking down to the blissed out blonde, “Gonna come soon. I know you want daddy to fill you up but what if daddy came all over that pretty face instead?”

“Whatever you want, I don’t care, just as long as I get your come.” Tyler admits. “In me, on me, I just want it.”

Allen suddenly pulls out of Tyler and Tyler doesn’t like how empty he feels now but getting a facial does the job just fine. They’ll always have more opportunities for Allen to finish inside Tyler anyways. Allen steps back from the bed, stepping out of his jeans, and he begins to slowly jerk his dick. With his other hand, he beckons Tyler over with a finger before snapping them together and pointing at the open space in front of him. “C’mon, baby, don’t leave your daddy waiting. Get on your knees, open your mouth for me.”

Tyler doesn’t have to be told twice. He’s a good girl for his daddy, doing anything he says and anything he wants without talking back. Okay, so he told Allen to shut up in the beginning but in his defense, he was _super_  horny, still is, and Allen’s dick was so close to being inside him yet so far all at the same time and Tyler was real cock hungry. Cut him some slack. He rolls off the bed and onto his knees, scooting over in front of Allen. He rests his hands on his thighs, fingers splaying out over his crotch. When Tyler feels a hand being threaded into his blonde hair, Allen’s cockhead against his lips, he closes his eyes and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out as he awaits the feeling of Allen’s load dripping onto his face.

He doesn’t have to wait long either because soon, he hears the older man above him groaning loud and his breathing picking up in pace. Allen jerks himself quickly as he finishes onto Tyler’s face, watching as the come catches onto his tongue, dripping onto his lips, and dripping over his cheeks and jaw. Tyler’s moans grow louder with each drop of come that hits his face and his eyes lid open to stare up into Allen’s eyes, leaning forward to lap at his daddy’s messy cock with his sexy little tongue, and a satisfied moan that vibrates against Allen’s cock and causes him to moan as well. Doesn’t help that he’s feeling sensitive after his orgasm too, the feelings of every little action done to him increasing tenfold.

 

“God, look at you, baby…” Allen moans as he watches Tyler clean him, not even bothering to deal with the mess on his face. “You take care of daddy so damn good.”

“You take care of me”, Tyler shrugs, kissing the tip of his cock. “I take care of you.”

“How about I make you come now, huh?” Allen asks, raising his eyebrows and looking down to Tyler. “I mean, I recover pretty quick but-”

“I’m gonna come with you inside me.” Tyler winks, pressing his tongue right at the base of Allen’s shaft before he slowly drags it up, swirling it around the head. “I can wait for that.”

 

Allen recovers pretty quickly but the way Tyler just laps at his dick like it’s the only thing left on earth is the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Actually, he thought that when he saw Tyler in his makeup. And then when he saw Tyler in his outfit. Tyler just continues to raise the bar for Allen on his hotness scale, it seems. It’s a scale from 1 to 10, with 1 being Jerry Lawler and 10 being Tyler Breeze but after tonight, he needs to rework his formula because Tyler isn’t even on the scale. No, he’s ascended it into a whole new tier, another plane of existence because he’s so much hotter than anybody else on this planet.

And thankfully, he likes Allen. Has liked Allen for so long and is willing to do anything for him. Allen hasn’t liked Tyler for as long as Tyler liked him but now that he knows Tyler, has had mind blowing sex with him, he doesn’t think he wants to be with anybody else. Tyler Breeze is just… perfect. More importantly, he’s Allen’s.

He’s Allen’s real life fantasy.


End file.
